


as promised

by cirrus (themorninglark)



Series: Green Light [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/pseuds/cirrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru go to London, and make an (unconscious) promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as promised

They made a promise to each other, Rin silently, Haruka out loud.

They made it years ago, in the darkness of yet another moonlit room, this time in separate beds and a window thrown open on a foggy London sky. The city smelled like asphalt and beer and, sometimes, like the scent of old paper in books, musty sepia-toned nostalgia.

But this was not the city, and they were looking not to the past, but to the future, a future that had first stirred into motion so many years ago, beneath the bare branches of a schoolyard tree.

The sound of rustling sheets filled the room as Rin tossed restlessly for the hundredth time that night.

"Rin. Go to sleep already," Haruka muttered.

Rin sat up. He ran a hand through his hair, and scowled.

"I can't fucking sleep."

Haruka's only answer was an unimpressed murmur.

"I mean, we're _here_. Hell. We're here, Haru. In _London_."

"I know we're in London. There's not enough mackerel."

"Shut up."

The silence that filled the air said _gladly_ , in Haruka's wordless voice.

"It's just… unreal, y'know?" said Rin.

A little brash. A little too loud, to cover the tremor he felt, pounding so hard in his chest.

"Mmm," said Haruka. "Yeah."

"And, Haru, this only comes once every _four_ years - we might not even get to do this again - "

"What, _swim_?"

"No, you idiot. Swim at the _Olympics_."

Haruka's bleary reply was barely audible, above the whistling of the wind outside.

"If you want to swim, then swim."

Rin let out a quick breath, a short, sharp bark of a laugh.

"Yeah. Swim," he repeated. "Until we can't anymore."

"Together," Haruka mumbled into his pillow. "Until we can't."

Rin stared, and wondered if Haruka was awake or asleep.

Outside, it started to rain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This little triple drabble kicks off a series I've been wanting to do for a while, exploring the lives of the boys in the future after Rin and Haru retire from competitive swimming, what they would do, how they'd integrate back into everyday life, how their friendships would have evolved over the years. 
> 
> I will probably be writing it as a set of standalone but connected short fics in the same verse. Stay tuned for more :)


End file.
